Dating A La Muggle
by aicchan
Summary: Draco dan Harry ngeDate di dunia Muggle? Gimana polah mereka, ya? RR plis XD


Dating a la Muggle

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Humor –No War Fic-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Draco! Ayo cepat! Jalanmu lambat sekali!"

Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang itu menghela nafas mendengar suara pemuda lain di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter, orang yang dalam satu tahun ini menjadi orang yang paling penting posisinya bagi Draco.

"Draco!"

"Kau teriakkan namaku sekali lagi, ku mantrai kau dengan _silencio_!" ancam Draco.

Mendengar itu, Harry malah tersenyum, "habis kau kelihatannya lesu. Padahal ini kan kau juga yang mengusulkannya."

"Dan aku menyesal sekarang," keluh Draco, "kau persis seperti bayi yang over dosis dengan coklat. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semangat seperti ini."

Harry menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling cemerlang, "ayolah... ini sama-sama pengalaman pertama kita. Aku kan juga tidak punya pengalaman pergi ke mall atau ke tempat-tempat hiburan lain."

Separuh hati, Draco menyamai langkahnya dengan si pemuda berambut berantakan dan bermata cemerlang itu. Memang sih... ide untuk berjalan-jalan ke dunia muggle adalah usulannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka Harry menyambutnya dengan begitu antusias. Padahal sebenarnya ini ide main-main dari Draco karena dia bosan harus menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya sementara kedua orang tuanya sedang bersantai di Paris. Maka jadilah... hari ini dia dan Harry ada di pusat kota London untuk menikmati satu hari yang berbeda.

Draco dan Harry melangkah sepanjang trotoar di tepi jalanan kota yang ramai oleh kendaraan muggle. Draco merasa sedikit tidak nyaman hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek, jaket dan juga celana panjang jeans. Tidak lengkap rasanya kalau tidak memakai jubah. Tapi sebaliknya, Harry enjoy saja berjalan di antara ribuan muggle di jalan itu.

Semakin santai Harry, semakin bete Draco. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang dengan tidak tahu diri, menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua dan tertawa cekikikan. Atau kadang malah berkedip genit padanya. Saking kesalnya, Draco dengan cuek menggandeng tangan Harry dan membuat gadis-gadis muggle itu patah hati seketika.

"Apa, Draco? Tumben mau berpegangan tangan? Biasanya kau jalan seperti tidak mengenalku," sindir Harry.

Draco diam saja dan terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Harry. Dia tidak suka ada yang memandang miliknya.

.

Mereka sampai ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di kota London. Karena sama-sama buta segala sesuatu tentang muggle, mereka berdua pun nekad saja masuk sambil memperhatikan ke kanan dan kiri.

Mau tidak mau mereka lumayan bengong juga melihat semua hal yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Ada rasa kagum juga melihat apa yang ada dalam gedung besar itu. Para muggle bisa membuat tempat yang menakjubkan tanpa bantuan sihir sama sekali. Salah satu contohnya adalah udara dingin dan sejuk yang memenuhi gedung itu. Tak mau tampak seperti orang tolol, akhirnya mereka berdua pun kembali melangkah.

"Itu sepertinya enak," Harry menunjuk ke sebuah gerai makanan yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Jangan coba makanan yang macam-macam," kata Draco.

"Ayolah. Tidak akan sampai membuatmu mati di tempat, kan?" Harry pun menyeret paksa Draco supaya ikut dengannya. Sampai di gerai makanan itu, Harry pun membaca menu yang tertempal di kaca, "hem... apa, ya? Kau mau apa, Draco?"

Draco menggeleng, "tak mau. Kau beli saja sendiri."

"_Oh well_..." Harry kembali membaca menu dan akhirnya memutuskan memesan satu porsi makanan yang tak pernah dia itu. setelah jadi, dia pun membayar dengan uang muggle. Tadi mereka sempat ke Gringotts dan menukar beberapa belas Galleon dengan uang muggle untuk modal mereka jalan-jalan di kota London.

Harry mencoba makanan bernama Creepe itu dan ternyata rasanya sangat enak, "hei... ini lezat. Yakin kau tidak mau?"

Melihat Harry benar-benar mengatakan kata 'lezat' itu dari dalam hati, maka Draco pun mencoba Creepe dengan isi daging ham dan sayuran itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

"Lumayan," jawab Draco singkat setelah menelan makanan itu.

Mereka pun lanjut jalan-jalan mengitari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Setelah menghabiskan Creepe-nya, Harry mampir ke toko es krim dan membeli dua cone es krim rasa coklat. Favoritnya dan Draco.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau jalan-jalan atau mau wisata kuliner? Makan saja dari tadi."

"Sudahlah... kau mau apa tidak?" Harry menyodorkan cone itu pada Draco yang akhirnya mengambilnya juga, "nah— gitu donk."

Draco pun mencoba rasa es krim itu, "lebih enak di Florean Fortescue."

Harry tertawa, "jelas saja. Tidak ada yang menandingi es krim coklat Florean Fortescue."

Mereka menikmati es krim itu sambil melihat-lihat etalase toko yang memajang berbagai macam barang-barang khas muggle.

"Mr Weasley pasti suka kalau dibawakan salah satu dari benda itu," kata Harry, "heran juga sih... kenapa dia bisa sampai begitu terobsesinya pada benda-benda muggle."

Mereka lanjut ke atas, dengan eskalator. Satu hal ajaib dari muggle yang membuat mereka harus memperhatikan orang-orang sebelum menapakkan kaki di tangga besi berjalan itu. Muggle, tanpa sihir pun bisa membuat alat-alat yang praktis seperti ini. Hebat.

"Hei— beli baju, yuk! Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda kalau kita sudah ke tempat belanjanya muggle," kata Harry.

Selalu tak bisa menolak ajakan, atau paksaan, Harry, Draco pun mengikuti kekasihnya itu ke sebuah toko baju yang penuh oleh para muggle.

"Tak ada yang menarik. Masih lebih bagus di Madam Malkin."

Harry tertawa pelan, "jangan samakan dengan yang di Diagon Alley. Jelas saja beda," Harry memilah rak berisi gantungan jaket beragam model, "disini bagus juga. lain kali aku harus paksa Mum belikan aku baju di sini."

"Ibumu kan muggle. Apa kau tidak pernah diajak jalan-jalan kesini?" Draco mengikuti langkah Harry dari satu rak ke rak lain.

Harry menggeleng, "tak pernah. Mum selalu khawatir kalau mengajak Dad ke tempat muggle. Entah kekacauan apalagi yang akan diperbuat Dad dengan sengaja."

Draco mengangguk mengerti. Memang sih, James Potter, ayah Harry, orangnya lumayan usil. Apalagi kalau sudah bersama dengan Sirius Black, ayah baptis Harry, mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal-hal gila yang tak terbayangkan oleh orang lain. Makanya Lily, ibu Harry, selalu ekstra waspada kalau dua pria itu berkumpul, dan baru bisa sedikit lega kalau Remus Lupin, sahabat James dan Sirius, juga ada di sana.

"Hei hei, Draco, ku rasa itu cocok untuk Severus."

Pemuda pirang tinggi itu memandang ke arah yang di tunjuk Harry, pada sebuah setelan hitam resmi berwarna hitam.

"Kalau di tambah dengan jubah hitam, dia pasti akan dikira vampire sungguhan."

Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum geli membayangkan Severus dalam balutan busana muggle resmi dan jubah hitam. Memang sih, ayah baptis plus guru Ramuan mereka di Hogwarts itu terkesan 'angker' dan tidak bersahabat. Apalagi selalu saja mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah kastil Hogwarts, jadi murid-murid banyak yang mengira kalau Severus Snape adalah seorang vampire. Tapi Draco dan Harry yang akrab dengan guru paling killer di Hogwarts itu sejak kecil tahu kalau sebenarnya Severus adalah orang yang penuh perhatian, tapi menunjukkan dengan cara yang sedikit tidak biasa.

"Kalau yang di sebelahnya cocok juga buat Uncle Lucius. Kau tidak mau membelikan untuknya?"

"Yang ada Dad bakal memelototiku seminggu penuh. Mana mau dia pakai setelah muggle begitu."

Harry hanya tersenyum saja. Dia juga yakin kalau Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco yang juga teman baik ayahnya, tidak akan mau memakai pakaian ala muggle sampai kapan pun. Sama halnya dengan Narcissa Malfoy, sepupu Sirius. dua orang itu memang diciptakan untuk menjadi penyihir tulen tanpa bisa berada di dunia muggle sama sekali.

Lalu kedua pemuda itu melangkah dari rak ke rak, mencari pakaian yang cocok buat mereka, sampai akhirnya Harry membeli celana jeans dan juga jaket yang agak tebal, persiapan untuk menghadapi musim gugur dan musim dingin di Hogwarts di tahun ajaran mereka yang terakhir nanti. Sedangkan Draco hanya membeli mantel hitam saja meski Harry memaksanya membeli sarung tangan sekalian.

Setelah berbelanja pakaian, Harry, yang entah kenapa malah tampak makin bersemangat, mengajak Draco mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu hingga tak ada tempat yang terlewatkan.

"Ternyata asik juga ya tempat ini. Tapi biar bagaimana, toko si kembar Weasley di Diagon Alley tetap tidak terkalahkan," kata Harry.

"Tidak ada toko di dunia ini yang menandingi kegilaan di toko Fred dan George," sahut Draco, "aku heran bagaimana mereka mendapatkan ide untuk menciptakan benda-benda gila macam itu."

"Mereka memang berbakat kan?" Harry menenteng tas berisi jaket dan celana yang dia beli tadi, "ingat tidak semasa mereka sekolah, rasanya setiap tempat dan setiap orang sudah jadi sasaran keisengan mereka. Filch terutama."

"Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak berani macam-macam dengan Severus."

Harry tertawa.

Mereka berdua keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dan berjalan lagi di sepanjang trotoar. Melihat gedng berbagai fungsi, ratusan kendaraan yang hilir mudik tiada henti. Lalu mereka berdua sempat berhenti sebentar di dekat layar besar di salah satu gedung yang memutar sekelompok muggle yang tengah bernyanyi.

"Lebih baik dari pada lagunya The Wierd Sisters, ya?" kata Harry, "ayo jalan lagi."

Sampai hari menjelang petang, mereka menikmati hari yang penuh kejutan di London-nya muggle. Harry lalu menunjuk ke sebuah gedung bioskop dan mengajak Draco ke sana.

"Kau gila? Untuk apa ke sana? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa isi gedung itu?"

"Ayolah... Hermione pernah cerita tentang film muggle. Dia bilang lumaan juga untuk hiburan," Harry menyebrangi jalan raya dan membuat Draco dengan separuh hati mengikutinya, "lihat-lihat! Sepertinya itu daftar film yang sedang tayang di sini." Harry lagi-lagi menyeret Draco menuju ke sisi gedung itu dimana ada banyak sekali poster film yang berbeda.

"Kau yakin mau melihat... er... film ini?"

Harry mengangguk, "siapa tahu bisa jadi kegiatan tetap untuk musim panas selanjutnya. Tidak buruk juga berkencan di tempat muggle seperti ini."

Hampir saja Draco tidak percaya pada pendengarannya, jadi dia pun memandang Harry, "tadi kau bilang apa?"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kencan. Kita ini memang sedang kencan, kan?" kata Harry polos.

Entah bagaimana lagi menghadapi sifat Harry yang angin-anginan seperti ini. Memang sih, mereka ini sudah resmi pacaran sejak tahun lalu, dan orang tua mereka juga setuju saja. Karena bagi para penyihir, hubungan antar jenis sama sekali bukan hal baru dan urusan selanjutnya pun sudah ditemukan caranya sendiri.

Tapi biar begitu, kadang Draco masih merasa kalau Harry tak menganggap kenaikan status dari teman sejak kecil menjadi kekasih ini dengan serius. Mereka masih tetap sama saja, kemana-mana berdua, bercanda, saling bergantian menginap di rumah masing-masing. Kemajuan yang dirasakan Draco hanya terkadang mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan yang paling jauh, saat Draco akhirnya diizinkan Harry untuk menciumnya. Dan kemajuan itu pun berhenti sampai di sana saja.

Jadi jelas saja sekarang Draco bengong saat Harry terang-terangan menyatakan kalau mereka sedang berkencan. Tapi rasa heran Draco segera terganti rasa senang saat melihat rona merah di pipi Harry.

"Err... sebenarnya kemarin aku sempat mengirim surat pada Hermione dan menanyakan apa yang biasanya muggle lakukan saat berkencan..." kata Harry lirih.

Draco masih belum bisa bicara dan membiarkan Harry melanjutkan apa yang mau dia katakan.

"Dan err... Hermione memberi tips. Dan apa yang kita lakukan tadi sesuai dengan petunjuk dari Hermione. Dia juga bilang, penutup yang sempurna untuk sebuah kencan adalah dengan menonton film. Begitu..."

Akhirnya Draco paham juga kenapa sedari tadi Harry tampaknya sudah mempunyai rencana yang tersusun rapi, mulai dari beli creepe, es krim dan juga membeli baju. Ternyata dia sudah minta masukan sama si Granger itu.

"Emm... apa kau keberatan?"

Seulas senyum tampak di wajah Draco, "kalau ini kencan, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi?"

"Aku takut kau tidak mau kalau kencannya di tempat muggle. Lagipula kau bilangnya cuma jalan-jalan."

Hampir saja Draco tertawa karena keluguan Harry, tapi dia tidak mau menyinggung pemuda berkacamata itu, dia pun berdehem, "baiklah, _honey_, kau mau nonton film apa?"

Harry separuh melotot pada Draco yang moodnya sudah kembali untuk menggodanya. Tapi dia sudah tidak mau menanggapinya lagi, karena ujung-ujungnya justru dia yang kalah telak. Jadi Harry memandang deretan poster film di sana sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah film dengan tema sihir.

"Untuk apa melihat seperti ini. Kau kan _penyihir_?" protes Draco.

"Tapi pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau melihat sosok kaum kita di mata muggle," kata Harry, "ayolah! Tadi kau bilang kau bilang tidak keberatan," dan si pemuda bermata hijau itu pun menuju ke tempat dimana orang-orang antri untuk membeli tiket.

"Hermione benar-benar memberi petunjuk yang lengkap, ya?" kata Draco saat mereka antri di barisan yang lumayan panjang itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Hermione. Dia paling senang kalau di suruh menjelaskan sesuatu, meski itu hal sepele sekali pun."

Draco mengangguk-angguk, "beruntung sekali Ron bisa mendapatkan hati gadis sehebat Hermione."

Harry hanya tertawa pelan saja...

Setelah mendapatkan tiket, Harry dan Draco pun membeli pop corn dan cola untuk teman nonton di dalam. Kemudian mereka masuk ke studio tempat film pilihan mereka akan di putar. Petugas di dalam menunjukkan letak tempat duduk mereka yang berada di tingkat paling atas plus juga paling sudut.

"Ruangan yang aneh," komentar Draco pelan sambil berjalan menyusuri kursi menuju tempat duduk mereka. Draco lalu duduk dan meletakkan tas belanjaan mereka di lantai, Harry duduk di sebelahnya. Di depan deretan kursi itu, tampak sebuah layar yang luar biasa besar yang sedang menayangkan cuplikan film lain yang juga tayang di gedung bioskop ini.

Saat ruangan itu sudah penuh, lampu akhirnya di padamkan dan film pun di putar. Meski masih sedikit menyimpan pertanyaan ini dan itu, Draco juga Harry mencoba menikmati hiburan ala muggle itu. Dan ternyata tidak sulit karena cerita dari film itu lumayan bagus juga.

.

"Yang barusan lucu juga," kata Draco, "sihir di mata muggle itu ternyata begitu, ya? Mana ada unicorn bisa bicara."

Harry tersenyum, "kalau Hagrid tahu, dia pasti mau menjadikannya tambahan penghuni di Hutan Terlarang."

"Tapi bagaimana muggle tahu kalau phoenix itu terlahir kembali dari abu, ya?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "kata Mum sih, apa yang ada di kenyataan di dunia kita, adalah legenda di dunia muggle. Bukankah Merlin juga masuk dalam legenda muggle?"

"Hem... kau benar juga," kata Draco, "andai tahu dunia muggle seasik ini, aku akan ambil pelajaran Telaah Muggle."

"Tak usah repot. Hermione pasti siap menjelaskan segalanya padamu. Lengkap dan dijamin sangat detail dan akurat."

"Aku yang malas mendengarkannya," Draco melirik jam tangannya, "sudah malam, dan aku lapar. Kau mau makan di mana? Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry memutar bola matanya, "masa iya sih seharian di muggle ujung-ujungnya ke Leaky Cauldron? Kita cari restoran muggle saja! Itu ada."

Mata Draco mengikuti arah pandang Harry dan menemukan sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai. Tak mau adu mulut lagi dengan Harry, Draco pun ikut saja saat si rambut berantakan itu masuk dalam restoran yang menyediakan makanan yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka berdua. Untung saja antrian cukup panjang, jadi mereka bisa mempelajari dan mengawasi para muggle yang ada di sana. Akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk memesan paket ayam dan kentang, sementara Harry lebih memilih burger bertumpuk tiga.

Mereka duduk di lantai dua, jadi bisa melihat sibuknya jantung kota London di malam Harry dengan lampu sejuta warna yang berkerlap-kerlip indah.

"Tidak buruk juga ya, makanan ini. Hanya saja... kenapa juga harus pakai tangan?" Draco memandang potongan ayam yang digoreng dengan tepung. Sungguh aneh, tapi enak juga.

"Lihat saja di sekitar kita, tidak ada yang pakai sendok atau garpu, kan?" Harry menikmati burgernya dengan santai. Rupanya darah muggle dari ibunya membuat pemuda itu cepat merasa nyaman berada di antara begitu banyak muggle.

Selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Selain lelah fisik, otak mereka juga lumayan lelah karena dari pagi tadi terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana muggle membuat ini, atau bagaimana muggle melakukan itu tanpa sihir. Ternyata dunia muggle tak seremeh perkiraan mereka sebelumnya.

.

Mereka menuju ke Leaky Cauldron dan memakai jaringan floo di kedai makan plus penginapan khusus penyihir itu untuk kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Harry memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Draco saja dan menghubungi orang tuanya nanti.

Sampai di manor keluarga Malfoy, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kamar Draco dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur king size milik Draco. sudah sampai ruma, barulah kaki mereka terasa pegal.

"Capek juga ternyata," kata Harry.

Draco rebahan dan memandang lagit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi, "ku rasa sementara aku tidak mau ke sana lagi. Otakku seperti mau meledak."

"Ya... kau benar. Dunia muggle ternyata luar biasa juga."

Rasanya sayang sekali kalau malam ini dihabiskan langsung dengan tidur saja. Draco pun mendekat pada Harry lalu memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Draco..."

"Ssh..." Draco menidih Harry dan tanpa basa basi langsung melumat bibir pemuda itu dan memberinya sebuah ciuman yang mematikan.

Harry tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangan Draco menahan tangannya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri dalam sensasi panas yang memabukkan itu.

Tapi rupanya kepasrahan Harry membuat Draco tak lagi bisa bersabar. Dia menginginkan Harry... saat ini... tak bisa di tunda lagi. Maka dia pun mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Harry yang menggodanya sedari tadi. Erangan meluncur mulus saat Draco menggigit pelan leher Harry dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Draco memandang wajah Harry saat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya itu sedikit gemetaran. Draco melepaskan tangan Harry dan mengusap pipi pemuda itu.

Mata hijau Harry memandang Draco, ada keraguan di sana, tapi juga ada sebersit rasa penasaran. Dia tahu kalau Draco sudah cukup lama bersabar, dan dia juga sudah berpikir lama hingga sampai pada keputusan kalau dia siap menjadi milik Draco seutuhnya. Dia tidak ingin jadi orang egois dan mengacuhkan perasaan kekasihnya yang sangat berharga itu.

"Lakukanlah, Draco..." bisik Harry.

Rasa terkejut terpancar jelas di wajah Draco saat itu, "Harry... kau serius?"

"Ini akan menjadi akhir yang sempurna untuk kencan kita kan, Draco?" Harry memeluk Draco dan memejamkan matanya, "miliki aku... jiwaku dan ragaku..."

Mendapat permintaan yang merupakan hal yang paling Draco inginkan sejak lama itu, si Malfoy muda itu pun tak lagi ragu. Akhirnya, kesabarannya berbuah dengan begitu manis. Ternyata apa kata orang itu benar, hasil dari sebuah kesabaran akan terasa begitu indah, Draco mendapat buktinya sekarang.

Malam itu, di tengah kesunyian manor yang megah itu, terdengar suara yang tanpa arti dan murni merupakan gema dari apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu...

.

.

Draco masih terjaga sementara Harry sudah tertidur pulas. Dia masih separuh tidak percaya kalau dia dan Harry sudah melangkah ke tahap yang paling serius dalam sebuah hubungan. Kalau sudah begini... lulus dari Hogwarts nanti, Draco akan segera meminta Harry secara resmi untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy.

Dia memandang wajah tidur Harry yang polos seperti anak kecil itu. Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah sang penerus nama besar keluarga Malfoy itu, "Harry Malfoy... Not Bad, eh?" dia mengecup puncak kepala Harry lalu memejamkan mata menikmati kegelapan yang terasa sangat indah dan sangat nyaman.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sempurna selama tujuh belas tahun hidup Draco. Dan dia yakin... selama ada Harry di sisinya, sisa hidupnya juga akan selalu berjalan dengan sempurna.

Pasti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

WAHOOOO! Yang ini PENDEk dan ga ada LEMON! Ya maaf... emang niatnya yang ini ga pake lemon. Cuma mau yang fluff ajah XDD

Gimana? Masih mau Ripiu? *menanti dengan sabar^^*


End file.
